


I'll Be There For You

by SunBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Friends AU, One Shot, Post Reveal, Secret Relationship, identity reveal (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunBug/pseuds/SunBug
Summary: “Gotta go, photoshoot,” Adrien stood and brushed the crumbs off his hands. He leaned over and kissed Marinette. He pulled away and felt the wide grin slide off his face. Adrien froze. Marinette froze. Alya and Nino’s mouths fell open.A quick one shot based on that scene from FRIENDS
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 13
Kudos: 336





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this a long time ago - like over two years long time ago, and just decided to actually set up an account last week. I'm putting it up now to see how posting on AO3 works, apologies if the settings and things are funky! For as long as I've been reading things on this site, this is the first time I've been on this side of things. ANYWAY I had this scene in my head for a long, long time. I had the idea to do a whole miraculous fic with scenes from FRIENDS (pretty much all Mari & Adrien as Monica & Chandler, esp all the secret dating scenes), but this is as far as I got lmao  
> based on this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN3edLvgS_Y (someone teach me how to hyperlink PLS)

“I still can’t believe it.” Alya’s hands were knitted into her hair, elbows on either side of her breakfast plate, her wide eyes trained on the eggs Marinette had made her. “I called it. I called it like three years ago.” 

“We know, Al.” Nino laughed. 

“I knew they were together.” 

“Alya, it’s been three days.” 

Alya’s hands hit the table and sloshed their drinks. “Has it Mari? I mean I saw them three days ago, but how long have they been together? It could have been years! I knew it. I knew it was going to happen, or had already happened. I can’t believe my favorite superheros are together. I can’t believe it. It probably has been years, and they’re just really sneaky, or maybe they got together that day. I would love to know all the deets.” 

Adrien caught Marinette’s eye over his cup of coffee. A smile played on her lips, growing bigger the more she tried to suppress it. They would tell Alya all the deets, as she put it, eventually. About a month and a half before, tired eyes locked as the Ladybug and Chat Noir disguises melted away. Both gasped and were moved to a gaping silence, but neither were particularly surprised. Thanks to their best friends, Marinette had figured out how to hold conversations with Adrien, while his reserved shell cracked and his silliness shone through. Both fell hard, and their suspicions of who their superhero partner was grew fast, before a particularly traumatic akuma attack left them shaky, scared and desperate to know and protect the other. They agreed it was time. 

It didn’t take long after that for their platonic friendship to be effectively ruined. Good thing they weren’t that close. 

The two decided it was best to keep their romance a secret. Alya would ask questions about how it happened, and neither of them wanted to lie to her. So they settled for not telling her anything… for now. Plus, they liked the excitement of a secret relationship. They stole kisses between classes and after akuma attacks. Adrien practically lived at Marinette’s now, sneaking over after the sun had set. They talked, cuddled and laughed until they cried late into most nights, until one of them fell asleep. They were planning on telling Alya and Nino now that they were sure this relationship was one they absolutely, definitely wanted to keep, and not a whim after discovering the other's identity. Not that either ever thought it was a whim. But they had to be sure. It definitely wasn’t, they had both fallen head over heels, and were now bursting at the seams, wanting to tell the world. But after Thursday’s incident, they would have to wait. It would be too obvious if their superhero personas’ relationship was found out at the same time their civilians was. They would have to wait.

And yet, both of them were happier than they ever thought they could be. 

Adrien’s phone buzzed. A text from Nathalie. She and the Gorilla were waiting outside the bakery. 

“Gotta go, photoshoot,” Adrien stood and brushed the crumbs off his hands. He leaned over and kissed Marinette. He pulled away and felt the wide grin slide off his face. Adrien froze. Marinette froze. Alya and Nino’s mouths fell open. 

Adrien quickly regained his composure. He put on his most practiced model grin. “Alya, I hope you get the scoop on the ol’ Bug and Chat.” He bent over, and kissed her as well, eyes wide and much more hesitant than with his secret girlfriend. 

He straightened. “Nino!” he exclaimed, sauntered over to his friend, and planted one on him. Adrien turned on his heel and strut out of the bakery, his arms swinging a little too high. “Always a pleasure!” he said as he threw open the door and walked down the street, leaving his three friends in a stunned silence with identical looks of shock smacked on their faces. 

“What the -” Nino gasped, and shook his head. “Must be a model thing.” 

Marinette dissolved into a fit of giggles, her cheeks redder than her Kwami.


End file.
